


Scoring

by bonspiel



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anaheim Ducks, Arizona Coyotes, Calgary Flames, Edmonton Oilers, LA Kings, Multi, NHL, Not!Fic, San Jose Sharks, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonspiel/pseuds/bonspiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NHL teams and their harems. That's pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scoring

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Baby Boom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094395) by [WeagleRock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeagleRock/pseuds/WeagleRock). 



> I read WeagleRock's Baby Boom recently, which got me thinking about what a more traditional harem set-up would look like in the NHL - some sort of willing pool of women whose sexual energy fed into the team's performance. And then I started thinking about how the dynamics would end up specifically for each team, which lead to this ridiculousness.

**Oilers** : OK, so Edmonton keeps getting #1 picks, but that means they're all super-young and have no idea what they're doing with the ladies. Ference has been working on it, but it's a big project and will probably take a few more years.

**Flames** : It was a big adjustment when Jarome left, but they're on a roll now. Most of the guys have paired off, but some of the younger ones travel in packs.

**Canucks** : Three words: hot twin Swedes.

**Coyotes** : I mean, Shane Doan is a hot guy, and affable as fuck, but even he can't solve all the 'Yotes's problems with his dick.

**Sharks** : Part of the problem in San Jose is that the captaincy's been up in the air for so long. Everyone's hoping that Pavelski gets it early next year and they can get things back to some sort of normal. Especially Ben Smith, who thinks the guys are nice and all, but the team's totally dysfunctional. (Andrew Desjardins, on the other hand, keeps wondering what good thing he must have done in a previous life.)

**Kings** : LA's kinda weird. They're still figuring out what to do with Voynov, and it's almost like the big happy family of a couple years ago never happened.

**Ducks** : Getzlaf may be the captain, but Selanne's still in charge. Ryan doesn't mind much, especially since Teemu likes to watch while Ryan gets sucked off.

**Author's Note:**

> I've written drafts for some of the other teams, but I'd love to hear any of your thoughts as well. Hope to post the other three divisions soon.


End file.
